(Savants) Fous
by Dellsey
Summary: UA. OS. Que manigance-t-il? Que manigance Tony Stark? Oui, oui, toi, à l'ombre de ton chapeau haut-de-forme, sous ce ciel sépia constellé de dirigeables et autres machines étranges. Vous croyez quoi?


**Précisions**: Slash, Univers Alternatif, One Shot.

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi.

**Note**: Je suppose que je voulais m'amuser un peu.

* * *

Je suppose que tout a changé depuis.

Depuis quoi? Depuis quoi? Quoi?

Quoi.

Depuis.

En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

Tu te souviens, toi? Vous.

C'était ta voix, à l'ombre de ton chapeau haut-de-forme, qui murmure un bonsoir.

Oui, ta voix rauque et tes mots, à mon oreille.

Tu ne sais pas qui c'est. Alors t'essaies de te dégager. Et tu marches, loin, loin.

On tombe sur ces dingues dans les marchés.

Ah, les marchés. Ça a changé. Que vend-t-on? On va te le dire, ça. On vend de l'amour. Du temps et du vent. Toutes ces saloperies en flacons. Ces drôles de marchands ambulants.

Les gens ont-ils perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia?

Ah. Oui. Ça aussi. Ça a changé. Ce paysage… Qui a aussi changé. Tu peux oublier ce qu'il y avait avant. Avant? Qu'est-ce, avant? Tu n'as plus le choix qu'entre des villes en décombres et brumeuses; surpeuplées et de gigantesques déserts vides au sable blanc; hostiles. Et le ciel, le ciel… Sépia. Oui, sépia. Ce ciel sépia constellé de dirigeables et autres machines étranges, inventées depuis.

Depuis quoi? Depuis quoi? Quoi?

Quoi.

Depuis.

Les gens ont-ils perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia?

En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

Et voilà l'autre, qui revient. Il te colle. Tu jettes un regard sur sa tenue. Rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge et doré. Queue-de-pie et noir. Et ce chapeau haut-de-forme. C'est une canne, ça?

On peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui porte autant de vêtements qui se désignent par des mots composés.

– C'est impoli d'ignorer les gens.

– Ce qui est impoli, c'est de les suivre, étranger.

Tu t'esclaffes. Tu répète: étranger.

– Etranger! Tu en as de bien bonnes, toi.

– … Et il est encore bien plus impoli de tutoyer des gens que l'on ne connaît point. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

– Moi! Etranger! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis?

Un dingue à l'égo démesuré.

– Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, pas plus que vous ne savez qui je suis.

Tu souris. Tes yeux cachés par ce chapeau haut-de-forme. Tu l'observes parler avec la vendeuse. Cheveux blancs et robe couleur argent. Tu le regardes, négocier le prix d'un flacon de vent.

Les gens ont-ils perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia?

– C'est terrible.

– Quoi donc?

– Que tu ne saches pas qui je suis, pas plus que je ne sais qui tu es, comme tu dis.

– Voulez-vous bien me laissez tranquille, à la fin?!

– Pourquoi ne pas remédier à cela? Je suis Tony Stark.

– Je suis heureux pour vous. Maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser…

– … Et toi, tu es Loki.

Tu te figes sur place.

– Qui êtes-vous?

– Je viens de te le dire, je suis Tony Stark.

Loki pousse un grognement.

– Et à part votre nom, que pouvez-vous me dire sur vous, monsieur Stark?

Il t'observe et murmure: Alpha.

– Vu vos manières et votre dégaine, je dirais que vous êtes plutôt Epsilon, monsieur Stark. Si c'est la seule chose que vous pouvez me dire de vous, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Au revoir.

Ah. Ça aussi, ça a changé. On nous classe par catégories. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon.

Mais il te suit. Il ne fera plus que ça. A tout jamais? Où que t'ailles, je te suivrai, et plutôt deux fois qu'une? Ouais, peut-être, ça sonne bien.

– Epsilon, vraiment?

– Si détraqué lourdingue rime avec génie, alors oui; vous méritez bien d'être classé dans Alpha.

Les Alpha. Génies incontestables.

Les Beta. On n'en a jamais vu.

Les Gamma. Capacités physiques incroyables.

Les Delta. Laisse tomber, ça existe pas.

Les Epsilon. Des gens normaux comme vous et moi.

En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

Tony se met à rire.

– Mais quelle répartie, mes enfants! Tu es Alpha.

Et Loki, il sourit.

Un flacon de vent. La vendeuse du stand d'à côté te parle. Vous feriez bien d'acheter un flacon de chance.

Toujours écouter les vendeuses des marchés. Et ça fera combien, mademoiselle?

– Je ne suis pas Alpha, monsieur Stark. Soyons sérieux, maintenant. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

– Qu'es-tu, alors? Ton frère travaille pour moi.

Le flacon de chance que Loki vient d'acheter se brise sous la pression de ses doigts. La chance s'en échappe. Loki jure. S'excuse.

Pas de chance pour toi aujourd'hui, chéri.

Et puis, tu sais, il y a Tony Stark qui lui tend un flacon de bonheur.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu te le demandes. En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

Tu suis Tony Stark. Dans un café miteux. Vous voilà face à face. La serveuse s'approche de la table. Oui, viens donc me sauver, s'il te plaît.

– Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour vous, monsieur le Marquis?

Tony sourit.

– Comme d'habitude. Et pour lui…

– Un thé. Juste un thé.

– Tu peux l'appeler monsieur le Comte, comme ça on fait la paire.

La serveuse s'éclipse.

– Bien! Parlons affaires.

– Monsieur le Marquis? Mais qui êtes-vous, à la fin?

– Je suis Tony Stark. Bref. Allons droit au but, dans le mur de préférence. Ton frère m'a fait comprendre que tu avais certains talents… particuliers.

– Ces talents n'ont rien de particulier, monsieur Stark.

– Pardonne-moi, mais je pense que faire ce qu'on appellerait communément de la magie se qualifie de 'particulier'.

Loki fronce les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

– Je voudrais t'avoir dans mon équipage. Ton frère a dit tellement de bien de toi…

– De quel équipage parle-t-on?

– Je rassemble un équipage…

Loki hausse un sourcil.

– Je ne dis pas que j'ai l'élite, loin de là. Mais je pense que tes talents bizarres là, ils peuvent s'avérer utiles.

Loki chuchote à voix basse: vous êtes un détraqué. Il dit: ces talents dont vous parlez. Il chuchote: ils ne font que se rapporter à ma catégorie.

Tony se rapproche.

– Que veux-tu dire? Je ne comprends pas.

– Alors vous aussi…

La serveuse pose leurs boissons sur la table. Elle disparaît à nouveau. Loki prend sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres.

– Quoi, moi aussi?

– Vous aussi, vous êtes un de ces fermés d'esprit…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, à la fin?!

– Je ne suis pas Alpha bien que mes capacités intellectuelles soient irréprochables. Je ne suis pas Beta. Je suis tout sauf Epsilon. Je ne suis pas Gamma bien que mes capacités physiques soient bonnes.

– Et ta modestie, elle va bien, dans tout ça? Alors quoi?

Suspense. Tu sais. Roulement de tambour et tout. On va t'annoncer le gagnant.

– Delta, monsieur Stark, Delta.

Silence. Et puis, soudain. Oui. Tony éclate de rire. Oh, son rire. Il raisonne dans tout le café.

– Ben voyons! Delta! Et puis quoi encore?

Loki grimace.

– Les Delta ne sont qu'une légende.

– Vous ne croyiez pas à la magie, monsieur Stark?

Tony sourit.

– Je suis un génie. Un savant fou, diraient certains. Alors non. Absolument pas.

– Vous vivez dans un monde où l'on vend de la chance en flacons!

Tu peux sentir sa rage, sa colère, son énervement. Mais Tony, cher Tony, il va continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait explosion. Comme d'habitude. Forcer la machine.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose.

– Les Delta ne sont pas une légende… Quant à la magie,… ronronne Loki.

Et Tony Stark jurerait qu'il sentit une main glacée se poser à ce moment-là sur son épaule et presser, presser, presser.

– … Quant à la magie, vous ne tarderez pas à y croire, mon capitaine, conclut Loki, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur bleue.

Quand Tony Stark se retourne, il n'y a personne. Il sent encore la morsure glacée sur sa peau.

Mais t'as menti, t'as menti. Oh, Tony, cher Tony, sale menteur. Encore une de tes magouilles. Parce que tu le sais, ça, tu le sais. Que les gens aiment bien contredire, tu le sais. Alors vas-y, joue le jeu. Comment? Vraiment? Bêtises, je n'y crois point.

Alors que tu souris, oh oui, tu souris. C'était donc vrai? Bien, bien.

Très bien.

* * *

Les gens ont-ils perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia? Tu te faufiles. Tu le suis. Partout, même par terre, quel désordre. Des boulons.

Tu le suis. As-tu perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia? Tu le suis à l'intérieur de ce dirigeable. Cet énorme dirigeable à l'allure fantaisiste posé sur du sable blanc. Et l'intérieur, l'intérieur! Encombré d'objets divers et autres leviers et claviers. Ça vous arrive de ranger? Engrenages.

Tu te faufiles derrière Tony. Tu arrives dans une salle. Tony, il parle. Il dit:

– Mes chers enfants, j'aimerais vous présenter un petit nouveau…

Loki se penche à temps pour éviter le couteau. Le couteau qui se plante à deux centimètres de sa tête. Tony commence à s'écrier:

– On peut cesser de démolir…

– Gamma? demande Clint.

– Clint, tu lui fous la paix et tu cesse de planter tes couteaux et tes flèches et ARRÊTE DE FOUTRE LE BORDEL ICI! hurle Tony.

Clint hausse les épaules.

– Non.

– 'Non' quoi, Natasha? demande Clint.

– Non, ce n'est pas Gamma. C'est autre chose.

– Vous lui foutez la paix, j'ai dit.

– C'est quoi, son nom?

– Loki.

– Mon frère!

Loki se déplace à temps pour éviter Thor.

Thor qui se casse la gueule plus loin.

– ARRÊTEZ DE TOUT BRISER!

– Il a réussi à éviter Thor. C'est Gamma, Natasha, définitivement Gamma.

– CLINT, TA GUEULE!

* * *

Les gens ont-ils perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia? As-tu perdu la tête sous ce ciel sépia?

En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter?

– Où est-ce que je peux trouver Stark?

En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

Natasha l'observe en mâchant un biscuit. Elle lève la main droite. Elle indique vaguement une direction derrière elle.

– Dans son atelier. Là où y'a de la fumée qui s'échappe.

– C'est très grand ici.

– Ouais.

– Comment est-ce qu'il peut y avoir autant d'espace dans un dirigeable?

– Tu demandes à Tony. C'est lui qui a construit ce truc.

Et tu marches, jusqu'à la porte. Tu l'ouvres. Des tuyaux de partout. Ah, oui, tiens, de la fumée.

– Stark.

Et il apparaît. Chemise blanche et tâchée. Et des lunettes de soudeur en travers sur son front. Clé en main.

– Appelle-moi Tony.

– Sans façon. Dites-moi… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

– Quoi, tu veux déjà partir? Ça fait seulement deux jours que t'es là.

Tout autour de toi fait du bruit. Et tic et tac et clac.

– Nous n'avons pas la même définition de « seulement », alors. Vraiment, pourquoi m'avoir embarqué?

– Je suis un détraqué, lance Tony en souriant.

Tony, Tony. Tournant sur lui-même.

– Quand est-ce qu'on se posera?

Tony se met à rire.

– Vous êtes un imbécile.

En deux secondes, Tony est sur toi. A t'observer. Regard fou.

– Dis-moi, Loki… Alors comme ça, t'es magique?

Loki recule. Il heurte une table. Des pièces en tombent. Mais Tony, Tony, il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

– Montre-moi un peu de ta… magie, là. Au lieu d'en parler…

– Je…

Tony, Tony, il veut t'analyser. Te mettre dans une éprouvette. Voir comment tu marches. Te disséquer. Voir si t'as pas deux-trois roues dentées dans le cœur. Le laisse pas faire, il est nul en humain.

On frappe à la porte. On entend: Stark.

– Je… On n'a pas le temps maintenant, murmure Loki.

Et le sourire de Tony s'agrandit. Il fouille dans sa poche et sort un flacon de temps.

– On a tout le temps du monde… Ou plutôt, tout le temps du flacon.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est Natasha.

Sauvé. Tu crois? En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

* * *

Assis autour de la table, ils jouent au poker. Monsieur Stark n'est pas là pour les engueuler. Faut bien en profiter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait exactement tous ici?

– Bah… On joue au poker. Sauf toi.

Loki roule les yeux au ciel. Effectivement: pas l'élite.

– Sur ce dirigeable.

– Ah.

Thor dit: je travaille.

Natasha dit: je voulais voyager.

Clint dit: Tony est un ami.

Steve dit: moi aussi.

Bruce hausse les épaules.

– Et… pourquoi Stark…?

Natasha sourit. Elle dit: cherche pas. Elle dit: ce taré cherche un trésor.

C'est tout ce que l'on te dira, oh oui, seulement ça. En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais. On dira rien de plus.

* * *

Jour cinquante.

Probablement qu'il serait temps de savoir ce que tu fous là.

Tu t'introduis dans la pièce. La chambre de Stark. Long couloir sombre. Il y a quelque chose de vivant ici. Lumière? Lumière? Pas de lumière. Tu le savais, que t'aurais du acheter de la lumière en flacons.

Loki claque des doigts. Une flamme bleue apparaît au creux de sa main.

Tu peux entendre une respiration raque. Est-ce la tienne? Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Une porte, à ta droite. La poignée. Doucement.

D'un coup, Loki ouvre la porte.

Face à lui, un sourire démoniaque, une poupée immense aux yeux exorbités, un clown maléfique qui fait trois fois sa taille, les bras le long de son corps hideux.

Ton cœur qui bat ou quelqu'un qui frappe des coups au fond de cette remise? Loki regarde partout.

Tous ces visages figés. Des machines. Des automates. Pièces détachées.

Bien sûr que t'avais déjà entendu ce nom. En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais. Tony Stark. Inventeur dégénéré. En cavale depuis qu'il a une fois de plus failli tout faire exploser. Scandales.

Quand tu repose les yeux sur le clown, un frisson te parcourt.

Le clown a maintenant la main levée. Des longs doigts pareils à des griffes.

Loki recule et sort de la remise. Il referme la porte.

Est-ce ton cœur qui bat? De plus en plus fort?

Et tu jurerais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui marche, de l'autre côté, dans cette remise.

Loki secoue la tête et porte son attention sur autre chose. Étagère. Livres.

Loki se saisit de l'un des volumes. _Autres Mondes._

_Mondes Parallèles._

_Théories des Univers Parallèles._

Loki parcourt les pages. Il murmure: détraqué.

Et à nouveau, tu les entends. Les pas. Loki repose le livre et ouvre à nouveau la porte de la remise.

T'as failli crier, là, avoue. Les yeux exorbités du clown se sont encore rapprochés, sa bouche ouverte, les dents pointues.

Loki claque la porte. Il passe sa main sur la serrure en murmurant quelque chose.

Te voilà celée.

Tu entends à nouveau les pas à l'intérieur. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups sont frappés sur la porte. Elle en tremble. Et la respiration est de plus en plus raque. Il y a quelque chose de vivant ici.

Loki pose la main sur la porte. Tout se tait.

Et puis, la poignée se met à trembler, elle bouge, comme si quelqu'un de l'autre côté tentait en vain d'ouvrir la porte.

Une respiration à côté de ton oreille.

– Alors, on fouille dans les affaires des autres?

Un hurlement échappe à Loki quand Tony le saisit par la taille et le pousse contre la porte.

– Espèce de…

– Détraqué?

Tony tend la main et appuie sur un levier. Une faible lumière illumine la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était?!

Le corps de Tony qui s'appuie sur toi. Ses mains qui te caressent les cheveux.

– Chut, chut… Il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça, voyons.

Loki tremble de rage. Coincé entre Tony et la porte.

– Vous êtes un malade…

– Ne t'énerve pas comme ça; c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

– Et puis, lâchez-moi, espèce de…

– Détraqué, oui, je sais.

Tu peux sentir ses mains qui te parcourent le corps.

– Stark.

– Oui?

– Dites-moi que c'est votre canne que je sens contre ma hanche.

Tony ricane. Il s'appuie un peu plus contre Loki. Ses mains chaudes qui touchent ta peau, sous tes vêtements.

Tu inspires, tu expire, les deux en même temps. Même que tu t'emmêles, t'inquiète pas, ça arrive, dans ce genre de situations. Tu expires, tu inspires, les deux en même temps.

– Staaark… Ces livres…

– Oui?

Ses mains chaudes qui jouent avec ta ceinture, qui te caressent.

– Ces livres… Cette… remise… Qu'est-ce que… Que… manigancez-vous?

Et Tony s'appuie encore un peu plus contre Loki. Il murmure: on peut rien te cacher. Il murmure: une autre dimension. Il chuchote au creux de ton oreille et toi, toi, tu trembles, tu serre les dents. Tu rejette légèrement la tête en arrière. Et sa langue qui trace des dessins sur ta gorge.

Il dit: un monde parallèle.

Dans la chambre, il fait de plus en plus chaud.

Est-ce toi? Seulement toi? Ou Tony Stark et ses satanées machines infernales?

Il dit: je suis sûr que nous pouvons y accéder. Et il défait la boucle de ta ceinture. Il dit: il faut absolument. Loki respire à fond. Il halète. Tu te dépêches, tu te dépêches. Et ses doigts rêches sur ta peau humide. Sueur.

Et ses doigts qui glissent, glissent, glissent le long de ton dos, se glissent en toi. Partout, sur ta peau, ton corps, entre tes cuisses. Tu gémis.

Loki a sa main appuyée contre la porte, la satanée et maudite porte. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois. Il se cambre. Seraient-ce des coups, frappés au fond de cette remise?

– Vous… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… vous… voulez… faire?

– Dans l'immédiat, disons que j'envisage de te prendre contre cette porte…

– Non, imbécile! rugit Loki. Les… dimensions…

L'autre main de Tony se retrouve sur ta bouche.

– Tu parles beaucoup trop… Change un peu de sujet.

Loki tourne légèrement la tête. Une mèche humide lui barre le front. A travers la paume de ta main, tu entends Loki murmurer: baise-moi.

Monsieur Stark, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Stark et ses mains magiques, monsieur le putain de marquis? Ouais, c'est ça.

Un coup résonne dans la remise.

Tony lâche Loki et le pousse sur le côté. Il tente d'ouvrir la porte.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est fermée?!

– Je l'ai celée…

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Loki ne dit rien. Il tourne la tête.

– Ouais, bon, ça sert à rien d'essayer de cacher tes joues rouges, je les ai déjà vues pendant que je te chauffais. Ouvre.

Tony pénètre dans la remise.

– Foutus automates!

Depuis l'embrasure de la porte, Loki l'observe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi? lui lance Tony.

– Je devrais vous enfermer dans cette foutue remise.

– Pardonne-moi si je me trompe, mais tu râles parce que je préfère réparer mes machines plutôt que te baiser?

Dubitatif, qu'il est, Loki. Il regarde Tony. L'intérieur de l'automate et les rouages.

On t'avait dit que t'en avais besoin, de ce foutu flacon de chance.

Il tourne la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est?

– De quoi?

– Ceci.

– Ah! Ça,…

Le regard de Tony devient fou. Et Loki, il peut pas en détacher le sien. Non, non, il ne peut pas détacher son regard de cette armure en métal rouge qui semble l'observer.

Et Tony, il dit: c'est une partie de moi.

Loki murmure: ça ne va pas. Il murmure: ça ne va pas de fabriquer de pareilles choses?

En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

* * *

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Le couteau va de plus en plus vite. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Ça résonne contre le bois. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Aller. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Retour. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak.

– Tu es bon à ça, lance Bruce.

Clint sourit. Il dit: je sais.

– Laisse-moi essayer.

Clint tend le couteau à Steve.

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. La lame qui se plante entre ses doigts. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Sans jamais toucher la peau.

– Lui aussi, il est bon.

Natasha prend un autre couteau. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Ta main intacte.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu pour les dames. Pourtant, vous y excellez.

Natasha sourit à Loki.

– Tu veux essayer?

– Non, merci.

Elle se lève et se met à côté de lui. Elle lui montre ses doigts. Les longs doigts couverts de cicatrices. Dessins macabres. Elle murmure: des heures et des heures d'entraînement.

– Pourquoi?

Natasha hausse les épaules.

* * *

Loki pousse un râle quand Tony s'enfonce encore un peu plus en lui. Juste un peu plus. Encore un tout petit peu plus. Encore quelques millimètres de plaisir.

Il y a mieux que du plaisir en flacon, tu sais.

Ouais, ouais, il s'était pointé, il s'était excusé, ce que tu veux. En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais. Il avait recommencé, t'as pas su résister.

Assis sur les hanches de Tony. Son membre qui glisse encore un peu plus en lui. Encore un tout petit peu plus.

Loki dit: dis-moi. Il dit: dis-moi. Il dit: dis-moi.

Et Tony, il dit: non. Il dit: je ne te dirais pas. Il dit ça avec son satané sourire espiègle.

Loki se penche, son front collé à celui de Tony. Il supplie, il murmure, il chuchote. Il dit: dis-moi. Il dit: dis-moi ce trésor que tu cherches.

– Idiote de Natasha. Pas foutue de la fermer.

Et Loki, il te demande de lui dire, pour la millième fois depuis, depuis, depuis, depuis quand, au fond?

Et Tony, il te chuchote, dans le creux de l'oreille: mais ce trésor. Et sa main dans les cheveux de Loki, à remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Il te chuchote: c'est toi.

* * *

– Fallait-il vraiment que tu fouilles dans mes livres? murmure Tony.

Loki se tourne légèrement dans le lit.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ça?

Et ta main, ta main qui se balade sur le corps de Loki. Douces caresses.

– Je… j'aime les livres.

– Tu aimes les livres?

– J'ai beaucoup appris… grâce aux livres.

– Tu as beaucoup appris grâce aux livres?

– Pourquoi répéter tout ce que je dis?

– C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Loki roule les yeux au ciel. Il se détourne. Et la main de Tony qui monte, monte, monte. Elle caresse tes cheveux.

– Qu'as-tu appris grâce aux livres?

Cher toi, cher toi, sache que les livres m'ont tout donné. En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais.

* * *

Et Tony, il parle. Il te parle de ses autres dimensions. Il te lâche pas. Ses mondes parallèles. Son rêve le plus cher. Et te rends-tu compte? Un monde autre que le nôtre? Un monde avec une autre technologie?

Et puis, c'est inévitable, bien sûr, bien entendu, ça arrive.

Loki dit: d'accord. Il dit: mais à une condition. Il dit: il faut me laisser venir.

Dieu seul sait ce qui se passera si tu le laisses seul. Détraqué. Tony, oh, Tony, il irait jusqu'à se charcuter pour voir si lui-même a pas des rouages là-dedans à l'intérieur.

T'aurais pu être un vulgaire horloger, que sais-je. Mais non.

Et Tony, il dit: d'accord.

* * *

– Est-ce que ça va vraiment marcher?

– Oui.

Il jubile. Son œil qui brille. Excitation. Sale gosse, va.

Tout est prêt, tout est prêt, monsieur Stark, monsieur le Marquis, mon capitaine. Tout est prêt.

– Es-tu sûr de…

– Bien sûr!

Cher Tony, avec son chapeau haut-de-forme, sa canne et oublie pas, oublie pas, queue-de-pie oblige. Et les lunettes de soudeur. Et son sourire de détraqué.

Tu croyais que ça allait marcher, hein, dis, tu le croyais?

– Alors d'accord.

– Et s'il y a un problème?

Et là, toi-même, t'as peur, parce que Tony, tu l'as jamais vu aussi incertain.

Loki sourit. Il dit: il n'y en aura pas.

Où que t'ailles, je te suivrai, et plutôt deux fois qu'une

– Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne t'embrasserais pas. On se voit de l'autre côté.

Et toi, tu souris encore plus et tu lui voles un baiser.

* * *

Tu ouvres les yeux. Le ciel est gris. Où est-il? Ce ciel sépia? Tony? Tony? Tony?

– Hé!

Tu fermes les yeux. Tu les ouvres.

– Hé, est-ce que tout va bien?

Tony? Tony?

Tu distingues à peine ce qu'il y a autour de toi. On te tient la tête. On te fait avaler quelque chose.

– Il n'a rien. Il m'a juste l'air sonné.

– Qui êtes-vous? murmure Loki.

Le vieil homme assis à côté de Loki lui sourit.

– Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

– Loki. Loki est mon nom. De quelle catégorie êtes-vous?

– Catégorie? Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un humain, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir.

– Où suis-je?

– Figurez-vous que nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, mon jeune ami. Nous sommes perdus depuis hier dans cette forêt.

– Ouais. Merci qui?

Cette voix.

Tu te relèves. Un jeune homme assis près d'un feu, pas loin de toi.

Le vieil homme te dit: doucement, doucement.

– Tony…?

Et si ce n'est pas toi, que je sois damné.

– Heu… Non. Navré.

Il te ressemble. Il te ressemble tellement. En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais. Tellement, si tu savais.

– Il n'y a pas de Tony ici.

Tony? Tony? Tony?

Et te voilà, condamné à te répéter, te ressasser.

– Complètement sonné.

– Il ne va pas bien.

Tu ne pleureras pas. Pas cette fois.

Le jeune homme se lève. Il s'approche de Loki et le serre contre lui.

Où que t'ailles, je te suivrai, et plutôt deux fois qu'une

– Calme-toi. On va te le retrouver, ton Tony.

* * *

Tu ouvres les yeux.

Tu ouvres les yeux. Le ciel est bleu. Où est-il? Ce ciel sépia? Loki? Loki? Loki?

– Hé, vieux. Ça va?

Tu regardes autour de toi.

– Je… Où suis-je?

La fille face à toi hoche la tête.

– Ouais. J'te comprends. J'te comprends tout à fait. Moi aussi, l'autre jour, j'ai fait un de ces bad trips, je me suis réveillée, j'savais plus où j'étais…

– Dans quelle ville suis-je?

– Bah, New York, mec. C'est puissant, ce que t'as pris, dis. J'peux en avoir aussi?

Tony secoue la tête. Il se lève.

Le savant fou n'en croit plus ses yeux.

Il murmure: c'était donc vrai. Il murmure: ça a marché.

Et puis: Loki.

Tony sourit. Il murmure: je ne t'oublierais pas.

Cher toi-même, voilà ton rêve le plus cher réalisé. T'as eu ce que tu voulais. A l'avoir cherché, tu l'as trouvé.

Je suppose que tout a changé depuis.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un récit… Le désastreux récit d'un savant fou. Le récit d'un savant fou et de sa science.

Oh, oui, le récit d'un savant fou et de son unique amour.

* * *

Cher toi, où que tu sois, à l'ombre de ton satané chapeau haut-de-forme,… J'espère que t'es bien arrivé. Et puis, quoi! En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais… Sache que si vos caresses et vos embrassades ne sont pas identiques en tout point, que je sois damné.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un récit…

Le désastreux récit d'un magicien.

Et les cieux? Le ciel sépia? En admettant que cela se demande, si tu demandais. Les cieux?

Il n'y a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
